Prom night
by Yukislover12
Summary: Kagome. big. desision.pure chaos.who's going to the prom with her?Inuyasha or hojo? Chapter 2 PT 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

How? How was she supposed to do this? It was physically impossible for her to do this! There was no way she could meet everyone's expectations! There was no way she could find the right shade of lip-gloss in time!!!

Yes, the big Christmas dance wa coming up in two days, and she still wasn't ready! Getting ready wasn't easy when you travel through time and space, not to mention the large amounts of homework the teachers were stacking on her! And she had happened to show up on the one day, that they were choosing spots on the dance committee. She had been elected for president, and the weird thing was, she had never been nominated?! So she was stuck trying to ponder this for the past three days, while fighting with our fave. hanyou. He didn't like the fact that she kept running back here. She wouldn't tell him what for, besides, he wouldn't understand what a demanding job president of the Dance committee was! He would just call it stupid. Yes, you could defiantly rule out the option of trying to explain it to him!

So here she was, trying to figure out whether to go to the fudal era for a little while later when she got some free time, or shop for dresses, or call up Hojo and take his offer to be her date, or call up Eri to ask her what to do? Of course she wouldn't mention the fudal era, but she would make something up to take its place. 

Finally she ruled out fudal era. She only had so mush time, which evened out to about a half hour, and if she caught in a battle, she couldn't very well ditch. No she had to stay and help. Not like she really did anything, but sge did sometimes, and took care of them afterwards. No she couldn't get hooked into one of those.

She sighed. Since when did her life get so demanding?

But right now, she was working on her current problem. Picking the before mentioned lip gloss color.

"Watermelon or cherry?", she pondered to herself. Finally she tore the tags off and slipped into the girls room. She knew it was wrong, but this was an emergency,besides,she was just sampling. She would put whichever lip-gloss she didn't want back on the shelf and pay for the other. 

Carefully, she ran the watermelon gloss over her lips. It tinted them a pink red color. She wiped it off on her sleeve and tried the cherry. It gave her a reddish tint.

"Yes, cherry",she decided, smiling proudly at completing the impossible task. With that she hurried off, dropping the watermelon gloss on the shelf. Well it was next to some mascara, but that was close enough and it was still in the store!

So then she hurried home.

"I'm home", she called running upstairs with her purchase.

She opened her door to be bombarded with questions.

"Where were you? You haven't been back in like forever! We have shards to find!".

"Inuyasha!", she yelled surprised," What the hell are you doing in my room?, and since when do you control my future! If i want to do something I'll do it! I have a life here too!".

Inuyasha just growled. "Yeah well, whatever you have to do here can't be as important as what we have to do!".  
"So your saying my life here isn't important!", she shot back viciously! She had, had a long day, was stressed, and was under a ton of pressure! and didn't need some S.O.B

( that's son of a bitch )

adding to her list!

end


	2. Chapter 2 Pt1

Chapter 2

Kagome turned and walked out of her room

'Hmph, that'l show.... wait... something's wrong with this picture', Kagome thought. And then she realized that she was supposed to kick HIM out, not the other way around! She was being a mental retard right now, she also realized. So she stormed back in, demanding he leave!

"Oh okay", he agreed easily, a little too easily. But Kagome didn't notice the payback book ( her diary) missing, or the evil smile creeping across his face as he walked out. Kagome just smirked proudly. Stupidly!

"Hey kid," Inuyasha whispered, turning the corner in the hall. He had actually left out of her bedroom door, and being as stressed as she was she hadn't noticed.

"Hm?," Sota asked, looking over at Inuyasha who was sneaking around like a ninja or something.

"I need your help with something".

"YOU, need MY help with something!" Sota exclaimed. He was excited. His hero needed his help! "Of course Inuyasha! Anything!" 

"Anything, well okay, I need you to help me get revenge on your sister". 

"Umm. Okay why?"

"Cause she's been ignoring me and our mission way too much!"

"Oh well okay, what've you got for me to work with?".

"Her diary!"

"Cool! I can do some major damage that will leave her in you're time for a long time!!"

Inuyasha didn't exactly know what that meant, but it sounded good. 

"Alright", Inuyasha said handing Sota the small pink book. What's it say?" 

"I dunno ,I'll read it up in my room. All you have to do is show up at her school tomorrow during their assembly and you'll see my plan!" 

Inuyasha agreed. If it involved her school, but would have her in his time for a long time... he was totally stumped. He had no clue what Sota was planning, and if he did, he probably would have stopped it, but he didn't know so he was trusting the boy with his plan.

And it was put into action.

It was late afternoon, and the whole school was in the auditorium. 

"Ok class", said the teacher, "Today we have an important announcement, in the form of a power point, but... it seems my files have been erased", she muttered as she flipped through her PowerPoint files on her computer. "Well, I have this one, though I don't know what it is....".

The teacher didn't know what had happened to her original NO Smoking presentation, but figured that maybe one of the teachers had changed it. So she clicked on it, not knowing the mistake she had made!


	3. Chapter 2 PT 2

CHAPTER 2 PART 2

Kagome watched mortified, as her diary spilled out onto the screen. 

Page.1 

Dear diary,

today i woke up all sticky. I can't believe that i had that much to drink before bed last night. I hafta listen to mom next time, maybe then I won't wet the bed.

Later 

Kagome nearly drowned in the laughter. She ran over to the door, but unfortunately she had the psycho teacher who thought that you had to lock the auditorium doors to see a power point. There was no escape! And she watched as her entries flashed before the school; along with embarrassing photos from the inside cover of her with her finger up her nose. Things like that, basically, the black mail pics she had confiscated from Sota. She felt her face flush. And Hojo wasn't helping as he yelled above the laughter..

"Wow Higurashi! You should have told me! The I could have bought you bed liners instead of arch supports!"

And enter the world of the humiliated.

(A/N: people! don't stop reading! this will stick to the basic guideline of the story!)

Inuyasha had no clue what was going on, but it was funny as hell. But the look on Kagome's face was kinda dragging down the humor, but not enough to keep him from laughing!

Entry 2:

Dear diary,  
Today something amazing happened. But you wouldn't believe me. Nobody would. Let's just say it was an out of this world experience! And I met this really cool boy with dog-ears. But despite the sexy ears, his attitude really bites! He's rude! Arrogant, and you're laughing at me aren't you! Aren't you! Humph! Last time I tell you anything!!

Good- Bye

"Haha! she talks to her diary! And lost an argument to it!" some guy yelled out!

"That's both funny! And disturbing!"

"Freak!" 

"Bed wetter!!!"

Entry 3:

Dear diary,

please ignore the dirt and grime. But I am in the place you wouldn't believe. The fudal place. See told ya wouldn't believe me! But anyway had a weird dream's dreamt I was kissing Eri! Why did i dream that? Am I a lesbian?

Later 

Her world had taken a drastic change for the worst!


End file.
